User blog:DeltaHorizon020/PE Proposal: Wicked Witch
2 days ago, I finished my own short story for Halloween (Even though I didn't celebrate it due to my religion after all) and as a gift for Halloween despite I haven't celebrate it, I decided to make a rather...Special proposal from a fairytale that I'm sure people know until this day. Without further ado, let's begin What's The Work Ah! Brothers Grimm. They are one of the most famous authors when it comes to Fairy Tales. They are really famous on stories like Snow White, Cinderella (Although Perrault create it first), Rumplestiltskin and of course, Hansel & Gretel. Anyways, judging by my excitement considered I finished my own story for Halloween and it was inspired by one of Brother's Grimm story? You know which story that I'm talking about right? Yes, we are talking about the original Hansel and Gretel. Anyways, if anyone doesn't know what Hansel & Gretel is, the story tells us about two children who got lost in the forest thanks to the woodcutter and his wife, the stepmother of Hansel & Gretel (Although his wife is way way worse as she was the one who came up with the idea to leave Hansel & Gretel to begin with). Initially, they were able to return from the forest due to them leaving breadcrumbs, but unfortunately however, they weren't able to come back ever since the crows ate the breads that could take Hansel & Gretel home. When they lost in the forest, they suddenly discovered a house made of gingerbeard cake and they attempt to eat it. Too bad that the one who lived in the gingerbread house wasn't as nice as it seems to be... Who is She/What Has She Done Yep, for those who knew about Hansel & Gretel story, after they eat the gingerbread house that they found, they suddenly got encountered by a seemingly kind old woman. Except...The kind old woman wasn't kind at all. She was revealed to be the Witch that loves to prey children and eats them for their feasts and to that end, she sets a trap by creating a gingerbread house and when one of the children discovers it, she then acts nicely to them before eat them for their feasts. This happens with Hansel & Gretel of course in which the Witch was pretending to be nice to them by lying that she will give them great foods, baths and so on. Except, this was a ruse so that she could eat them both quickly. To that end, she attempts to fatten Hansel first by giving him some huge feasts while making Gretel as her slave because why not? Fortunately however, Hansel got an advantage on fooling the witch by saying he was unable to gain weight and it worked because of the witch's blindness. Furious, the Witch decides to eat Gretel first anyway by trying to bake her into an oven. However, Gretel manages to fool the witch and let her burn into ashes. Killing the evil witch at last! Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors No, nothing, she's just a cannibalistic witch. Nothing more, nothing less. And yes, this is the original witch everyone from Brother's Grimm! Heinous Standard Tricky one as this is the story made by Brother's Grimm so you could argue that what she did was standard villainy. Unless if you thought that attempt to eat innocent children because why not and maybe has a victims more than Hansel & Gretel? Be my guest. Final Verdict If she doesn't go up, I understand that. I'll admit that I propose this witch because Hansel & Gretel was my inspiration to write a short story for Halloween and the story jogged my memory about an obscure game that I used to play but not anymore called Ron and Cherry's Day Out where the Witch in there was portrayed as an attractive woman so you know where I'm coming from :P Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals